


Paying Customer

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike discovers Riley's little secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emac66](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emac66).



A moan rang out as the body above him shuddered. Spike held the girl while she ground out the last of her orgasm in his lap, then carefully eased his fangs free of her neck. She slumped down against his chest for a second before she collected herself enough to get up, sliding a bill into his hand as she did so. He waited until she'd left before he looked down at it, not all that surprised to see she'd tipped him twenty. It always paid to make sure they enjoyed themselves.

Christ, he was hard! He'd had three of them now, back to back to back, and the heady taste of human blood, mixed with the scent of sex and come had left him aching in the very best way, but he wasn't about to fuck a junkie. While he didn't exactly have to worry about picking anything up from them, most of them weren't too particular about hygiene, and a bloke had to have his standards. Since he was about to burst, though, he'd make the next one special and give them a little treat, he decided, giving himself a quick grope as he slipped the twenty into his pocket before he went back downstairs to pick his final 'customer' of the night.

Spike hated the suckhouse circuit - it really was the lowest form of feeding he could possibly imagine. No challenge whatsoever, just pathetic junkies that begged for more, but after a bout with the Slayer, it was the easiest way to get the blood he needed to heal. And since he had both the ability to control himself and the notoriety that brought people around, they were always happy to have him, so he figured it all evened out in the end. Even so, he generally preferred to drink pig's blood and keep his pride, but after a beating like the bitch had dealt out yesterday, he needed more. She'd gone to town on him, too - broken three ribs, dislocated a shoulder, and kicked him until he was one solid bruise from waist to hips. Of course, she might've stopped with just the broken ribs if he hadn't opened his big mouth and thrown out a crack about taking her sexual frustration out on him...

Shoving thoughts of the Slayer and her bedroom issues out of his mind, Spike began to circle the main room, looking over the crop of waiting junkies, hoping to find someone at least halfway clean, and maybe not so far gone from the bite that they still had a bit of fire to them. It was beginning to look like he'd have to settle on the girl in the corner and try to overlook her greasy, unwashed hair, when the Slayer's boy walked through the door. Everyone turned to look, and it wasn't hard to see why - in this stinking rathole, he shone like a star, clean and well-fed and practically bristling with good health. Of course, where the soldier boy went, the Slayer followed, and that was never good.

Spike started mentally rehearsing his excuse for being there, and he was so caught up in it that he almost missed the brief conversation between the boy and what passed for a proprietor. Money changed hands, a fair amount of it by the looks of it, enough that he could afford any of them... even Spike. A smile began to form as he gave the matter some thought - while the boy might not have been his first choice, he was a sight better than any of the others, and it would certainly give him leverage, never a bad thing to be without. With a nod, he made his mind up and strolled over to where one of the females was starting to put the moves on the boy. "Piss off, luv. This one's mine," he told her.

She glared at him, but backed off without arguing. They all knew better than to challenge him by now, he'd made sure of that. Of course, just because she didn't put up a fight didn't mean one wasn't coming. "Spike?" The boy sounded first incredulous and then angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question, couldn't I? An' I'm bettin' the answer would be the same, too." He smirked at him, then let his eyes wander down along his body. Not half bad, really - the lad was no Angelus, but then who was? Besides, it wasn't like he was looking for the full package.

"It's none of your business," he spat. "Look, just - just go away and I'll forget I saw you here, okay?"

Was the boy really that thick, that he expected him to take that kind of a half-assed deal? "Seem to be forgettin' somethin', pet. I'm not the only one here when they shouldn't be." Planting one hand on the wall by the boy's head, Spike leaned in, claiming the kid as his next customer for any of the others that might have wanted to horn in. "An' since I'm not nearly as willin' to 'forget' as you are, you're not about to get what you want 'less you do what I say."

Realization filled the hazel eyes, followed swiftly by horror. "You think you're going to - that I'm just gonna let you -"

"Bloody right I do. You want the bite, you're gonna walk up those stairs with me, willin' an' eager for it, even." He gave him a second to let that sink in, then added, "Course, if you're not up to it, I could just pop over to the Slayer's for a quick chat. Bet she'd be right interested to hear how her little boytoy is spendin' his time, these days..."

"No! I - I mean, you don't have to do that," he stuttered. Spike regarded him evenly for a long minute before he muttered, "Okay, let's go."

He contemplated making the boy ask for it, or even beg, but thought that might be pushing things a mite far. Besides, there would be plenty of time for that later if everything worked out. With a pleasant smile, he stepped back and held a hand out towards the stairs. "Shall we go, then?"

The boy didn't answer, just brushed past him and trudged up the steps, Spike following behind him. He let the kid pick out which room he wanted, since he didn't have (or want) one of his own, and once he'd chosen, Spike closed the door behind him. "Wanna tell me what the Slayer's soldier boy's doin' down here lookin' to be bitten?" he asked casually.

"Not really." He leaned against the door and watched as the boy began to strip out of his shirt, unbuttoning it with a familiarity that said he was no first-timer. He might not be completely virgin, but he wasn't a complete junkie yet, either, although he might not be all that far off. A few fading marks littered his chest, nothing that really stood out, so Spike would bet he favored the arm, like most of them did when they were new. Easier to pass it off as something else that way if they were caught. Eventually they moved to the neck, though - better access and bigger thrills for when the arm got to be too knotted with scar tissue. "Besides, you're really not being paid to talk, are you?"

He hated it when they said shit like that. It reminded him that he was really little better than a whore, and the superior little smirk the boy shot him told him he knew it, and shared Spike's opinion of the suckhouses and the vamps who worked there. Pushing off the door, Spike stalked over towards him, shifting into vamp face as he walked. Pheromones flooded the air, and he smiled grimly at the evidence of the boy's desire for both bite and vampire. "Right, then. So what's your pleasure, mate?"

The boy swallowed hard. "Uh, the arm... right here. And - and none of the other stuff."

Spike raised an eyebrow, slightly amused to realize that the kid had had the balls to actually cheat on the Slayer. He'd had to, if he knew about the 'other stuff' that often accompanied the bite. "I'm thinkin' you're wantin' somethin' different," he said in a low tone. "I'm thinkin' you're wantin' it here -" He touched the hollow of his throat, just above his collarbone. "- an' that you're needin' a little extra attention in other respects."

The boy opened his mouth as though to argue, but Spike cut him off. "Or at least, that's what I'm thinkin' you want unless you're wantin' me to drop in on the Slayer later. Am I right?"

He nodded miserably. "Yeah, all right." Tilting his head, he closed his eyes, obviously waiting for Spike to latch on and start molesting him. Which he fully intended to do, but not without the boy asking for it, first.

Planting a hand on his chest, he gently shoved backwards, walking him back until he hit the wall, then moving in closer until he was just a few inches away. "Don't have to be scared of me," he reminded him. "After all, you're askin' for it, an' I'm not about to hurt a payin' customer, am I?" Without giving him a chance to answer, Spike leaned in and closed his mouth over the spot he'd chosen, sucking lightly on the skin, working the blood up to the surface in preparation for the bite.

He teased him, playing with the sensitive nerves there while his hands smoothed over his chest and worked up to his shoulders. Soon enough, the kid moaned and tilted his head a little further. Spike rewarded the gesture with the barest scrape of fangs over flesh, earning another burst of pheromones as the boy shifted against the wall, need warring with control until he moaned, "Please... Spike, please."

Raising his head, he saw pupils so dilated they almost took over his eyes. Deciding to push the boundaries a little, he pressed his hips forward, pushing his erection against the boy's hip. "Please what, pet?" he asked, his tone almost gentle. "Gotta tell me what you want."

"Bite me," he breathed, one hand finding its way up to Spike's neck, curving around the back of it to pull him back down. "Please... I need it."

Since he'd asked so nicely, Spike wasn't about to refuse him. He opened his mouth and bit down, fangs sliding through skin with just the barest resistance before the blood was flooding out. Hot and sweet, with just a touch of spice, it coated his tongue as it slid down, warming him all the way. From somewhere far off, he heard the boy cry out, but the sound was lost in his own moan as he began to drink, forcing himself to sip slowly so he could really savor it.

The hand on his neck tightened for a second when he began to move, but after he shifted his hips so that his cock was shoving up against an equally hard one, it wasn't long before the other hand slid down to cup his ass. He usually didn't allow this much interaction, but since the hands were urging him closer instead of pushing him away, he was willing to make an exception. Besides, he was hard as a rock, and he wasn't about to do anything that might interfere with getting his end away, not when he had the Slayer's fucktoy pinned to the wall, moaning for the bite like a bitch in heat. He thought briefly about trying to get their pants open, then decided against it, too hard and horny to try to hold off long enough for that. Another time, maybe.

And with the way the boy was whining and squirming against the wall, there would definitely be other times. Spike growled a warning low in his throat, and nearly lost it when the kid shuddered and stopped moving immediately. Couldn't have picked a better pet if he'd tried, and this one had fallen into his lap! He worried the wound a bit, then eased his fangs free, but kept sucking on it as he began to hump the boy in earnest, thrusting hard against him. The burn of denim over his aching cock mixed with the hot rush of blood until he was in the purest kind of heaven.

The boy groaned, then moaned, and Spike felt his dick pulse as he began to shoot, probably catching himself off guard with it, from the sound of his surprised cry. He drank through it, tasting the change in his blood, knowing he wouldn't be far behind him. The hand on his ass pulled him up even tighter as he grunted and thrust against him, coming in hard spurts that left him boneless and purring afterwards.

At some point, he began to realize that he was actually _nuzzling_ the boy and licking the closing wound, and that just wouldn't do. He pulled back and glanced down at the large wet spot at the boy's crotch. "Guessin' I don't have to ask if you liked it," he jeered.

"About as much as you did," he retorted, and Spike had to give him points for not backing down over that one. He didn't answer, just watched as the kid pulled his shirt back on and began to button it up, although he did note with some satisfaction that his hands weren't nearly as steady as when he'd taken it off.

"This the part where you threaten to stake me an' I remind you that I can tell the Slayer whenever I want, then?"

Spike was ready for screaming, hitting, threats, displays of macho bravado... pretty much anything except the shy smile and quiet words he got instead. "Actually, I'm kind of hoping it's the part where you let me know if you want a regular customer."


End file.
